Just a story
by ILoveLouisTomlinson
Summary: nina has a secret. her brother is Hawkeye. yes surprise. she noe on a mission, will her friends find out or will things head to the bad side.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote the crossover between the avengers and Anubis because I love the avengers. hawkeye is my favorite.

* * *

Nina POV

Not many people know this but i'm hawkeye sister and yes I know how to do the bow and arrow. I was taught at a very young age at combat but i didn't really mind, I learned 5 language; Russian, Spanish, Dutch, German, Italian. i'm now learning french and next is Greek. it not really hard, but i have to have time into it. when I was 13, Clint was in put into SHIELD, after about a year later he was sent to kill Natasha Romanoff. he came back but with her, she was soon an agent and she taught me hand-on-hand battle. I had gotten into the Anubis house and that's were the mystery's began. i was good at keeping my secret till today.

* * *

I walked into the Anubis house with a noise and i saw there was no one in the house, so I got in my battle position. i go in the kitchen and notice it was my brother Clint. "what would of happen if my house mates saw you. I would have a lot of explaining or I would have kick your sorry butt and then explain" I said to him. he looks at me with full seriousness and I had gotten into business mode.

"we need to talk about SHIELD" Clint said. I nodded and we sat at the table and it turns out that they want me to an agent. I was happy about it. They want me to go on a mission as son as possible. but with Clint he doesn't want me to go. "Why not" I asked. "It could be dangerous" I rolled my eyes. "what you do is dangerous, please Nat taught me everything I need to know and you know that." I said. "I just want you to be safe" I nodded in understand. "but I'll be fine, a couple of bruises and cuts but I'll be fine. I promise." I look at him with full seriousness. he nodded.

I had packed my bags last night, I carried light. I only brought clothes and my bow and arrows and couple of knifes and my favorite gun. I put everything under my bed, I had to leave in the morning. I sighed and layed down. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I was ready, I woke up at 4:00 in the morning and I took a quick shower. i put on my regular outfit.

www. Polyvore. com cgi/set?id=67509094

I told Trudy and victor everything that's gonna happen. I haven't told anyone else about the mission or my brother and think that i'm just leaving in the morning for somethings for gran funeral. I told them that she died. Which of course is a lie. i told gran everything. she not happy of my job choice. but she went along with it. i gotten on the plane and was told the plan, it was simple. All I had to do is get in a party and dance with couple of people. go see the leader. as soon as he lead me to his room think i'm gonna have sex with him. I simply kill him. if anything goes wrong then wait for agent Romanoff.

I waited til it was time to get ready for the party.

www. polyvore. com cgi/set?id=67510369


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

******Disclaimer: I** sadly do not own the avengers and HOA.

* * *

Nina POV

K, so the mission didn't go Horrible but it did went bad a little. so I got a couple a scratches and a cut on my left cheek, nothing bad. I did what I had to do, I got the job done. now I'm sitting here in the living room, were all talking about what there going to do over winter break.

Amber said she was going to Italy to shop some where. i kinda guess this but were all not surprised.

Alfie is going home to visit some family for Christmas. Then going to his grandma house to help with something. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention.

Joy was going to mom and dad's to visit then going to her Aunts then to Patricia's house.

Patricia is going home and do nothing all week, then Joys coming.

Fabian is going to his mom's to celebrate then after is to his uncle shop.

Jerome is going to his dad and he so happy about it. I mean if my dad came back then yea i would be happy about it too.

Mara is going home and just spend some time with her family.

Eddie is going to america and have fun with his mom, and his friends.

"so Nina what are you going to do over winter break." Fabian asked. I though for a moment. I wanted to say, 'oh you know go kick some bad guys ass and probably save my brother ass again' but I couldn't. "oh you know just hang around my house in america" right there I get a call from my cell phone. I went to pick it up. "hello" I said into the phone. "little hawkeye how are yea" I rolled my eyes. "What do you want" I heard him chuckle. "what do you always assume i need or want something" he asked. "you never say my nickname dumb ass, duh!" I now remembered my house mates here. I leave the room and go to mine and Amber's room. "ok good point, um well I was wondering if you like to go on a mission with Natasha and I, Fury order." i though for a moment. "yea sure I got nothing to do for Christmas" i smiled. "great if you said no Natasha would have kick my ass" I laughed. "hey I got to go, but when do I leave" i asked

"hehe, I didn't asked, I'll asked Natasha then text you, love you little hawkeye" he said. "bye love you too hawk" I told him, I sighed.


End file.
